


Safe Under My Wings

by InTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Demon Tony Stark, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Rhodey just wants Tony to stay out of trouble for more than a week at a time. It's hard only being able to patch him up afterwards, not being able to stand beside him through the danger. Tony just wants to keep Rhodey safe. Who cares if he's a demon? Rhodey is the best, no matter where he lives.For IronHusbands Week Day 7 - "You're not invincible."/Forbidden love





	Safe Under My Wings

“Damn it Tones will you hold still?” Rhodey orders crossly, bent over his leg. 

Tony tries to obey, holding back a hiss of pain as Rhodey works. Yeah that stings alright. Still he tries not to move as the rest of the blood is wiped away, disinfected and stitched. “Ow,” he complains at a particularly harsh thread, but doesn’t move away. 

“Serves you right,” Rhodey grumbles, “What were you doing? And more importantly, what were you  _ thinking _ ? This could have ended up so much worse. Just because you’re a demon doesn’t mean that your invincible.” 

“Neither are you angel and I’ve seen some of the things you’ve done,” Tony defends himself. 

“You’re supposed to do as I say, not what I do.” Rhodey puts in the last stitch and then ties it off. “There. Any hope you’re going to listen when I tell you to stay off of it while it heals?” 

“I always listen to you,” Tony says brightly. 

Rhodey snorts. “Yeah, as it goes in one ear and out the other right?” He gives Tony a look. “You’re not getting out of this you know. Don’t think I don’t recognize that wound. I know what made it. So you going to tell me or am I going to have to drag it out of you?” 

“Kinky,” Tony winks, “I thought chains and whips were more my thing, but I’m all for sharing if that’s what you want.” 

“What I  _ want _ ,” he emphasizes, “is for you to stay out of trouble for longer than a week. Damn it Tones, I know a hunter blade when I see the cut it leaves behind? What were you messing with hunters for? Do you have an actual death wish or something?” 

“It worked out fine didn’t it?” Tony shrugs carelessly, which is obviously the wrong thing to say. 

“You have a cut that almost took your leg off,” Rhodey says, although it sounds more like a shout, “You’re lucky you didn’t bleed out from it before I got here.” 

“But you did,” Tony points out, quite reasonably he might add, “You were here and I’m fine. Really angel why do you have to worry so much. I mean, I would have been fine without your help too, just so you know. This wasn’t going to kill me.” 

“Hunter blade,” Rhodey repeats. 

“And I’m a lot harder to kill than you’re giving me credit for. You think I’m going to let a little hunter take me down? Please, as if,” he waves off, “I’m going to be around to bother you for a long time. It’s part of my charm.” 

“Only because you refuse to let other people have the last word,” Rhodey grumbles, still looking far too stressed. 

That simply won’t do. “That's right. See? If you don’t trust me, trust my stubbornness. I am going to outlive everyone just so I can have the last laugh.” He flashes Rhodey his brightest smile. 

It doesn’t work as well as he hoped. Worry lines pull at his face. “Than you better stop rushing head on into danger every chance you get.” 

And that’s just rude. Just because he may have been a little less than cautious in the past doesn’t mean he was doing so now. “You weren’t even there. How do you know what I was doing? Maybe it’s not my fault.” 

Rhodey’s look tells him just how much he believes  _ that _ . “Right.” 

Tony huffs. “No faith in me at all. Isn’t that what you angels are supposed to be all about? Faith, trust and pixie dust?” 

“We aren’t Peter Pan Tones,” a hint of a smile tugs at the edges of his mouth, “And I’ve known you for how long? Rushing into danger is just another Tuesday for you.” 

“It’s not  _ always _ my fault.” And Tony isn’t pouting here. No sirree, he is simply pointing out a flaw in his logic. And fairly reasonable he might add. 

Rhodey nods. “Sometimes trouble finds you right?” 

“Exactly,” Tony nods, “Glad you finally figured it out.” 

“Right,” Rhodey says, “So that’s covers the other days that end in ‘y’.” 

“Hey!” Tony protests, “I’m feeling abused here. Abused and used and unappreciated.” 

“Poor thing,” Rhodey coos sweetly, “How do you ever manage.” 

Tony shoves him. “You’re the worst you know.” 

Rhodey grins. “Whatever you say.” He doesn’t even have the decency to fall down. 

“The  _ worst _ ,” Tony repeats, still not pouting. He doesn’t pout, no matter what certain angels might say. He is a demon, feared creature of the underworld. He does  _ not _ pout. And he doesn't look cute either when he does. That is another vicious lie. 

But the light mood soon vanishes as Rhodey frowns again. 

“Will you let this go?” Tony moans before he can start again. “You’re not happy with me, I get it. You think I’m too reckless and too wild and too much, but I’m a  _ demon _ so it’s kind of in my job description so can we  _ please _ drop it already.” 

Rhodey pulls him in for a hug. “You’re important to me you know. Don’t know what I’d do without your pain in the ass hanging around.” 

Tony grumbles, but it’s mostly for show. Soon he sinks into the hug. “Knew I’d grow on you.” 

“Like a fungus.” Rhodey drops a kiss to his forehead. “Please Tones. I’ll have the last word if you don’t.” 

Tony snorts, smiling. “How can I argue with that?” 

Rhodey tightens his hold. “I’m sure you’ll find a way.” 

Tony leans further into the hug, as close as he can, silently soaking in his presence. This doesn’t happen as often as he wishes it would, with the whole star-crossed lovers thing. It is easier when they both spend time on Earth instead of their respective homes. Although truth to tell Hell doesn’t feel much like home. If he is honest Rhodey is what feels like home the most to him. That’s why he did what he did today. “I’m fine angel,” he reassures. 

Rhodey sighs and tightens his hold. “But what if you weren’t?” 

Tony shrugs, hesitates and then admits, “They were angel hunters.” 

“What?” Rhodey pulls away, but only so far so that he can look at Tony. 

“The hunters,” he repeats, “They weren’t demon hunters like you were thinking. I didn’t go charging after them or get caught by them or anything like that. They wanted an angel - and they were too close to you. So I offered my services to them instead. They weren’t too happy when they realized I didn’t intend to fulfill our bargain.” 

“Tones,” Rhodey says softly. 

“But you don’t have to worry about them anymore. I made sure that they can’t hurt you.” 

The look in Rhodey’s eyes is both knowing and soft. “My knight in shining armour,” he teases, arms tight around him. 

Tony grins. “Haven’t you heard? Black is the new white.” 

Rhodey laughs and kisses him. “Only you.” He is serious when they pull away though. “But you still need to be careful. I want to keep my fungus around a long time.” 

“Good thing that it’s near impossible to get rid of then.” He smiles. “I’m not going anywhere without you.” 

“Better not,” Rhodey murmurs as they continue to sit in their embrace. 


End file.
